The invention relates to a rotisserie apparatus for use in an oven, for example, a microwave oven.
Many conventional microwave ovens are equipped with a turntable mechanism. The turntable mechanism conventionally comprises a turntable that mates with a drive shaft. The drive shaft is coupled to a conventional driving mechanism which turns the drive shaft around an axis. The rotation of the drive shaft around the axis causes the turntable to also rotate around the axis.